ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Verokron
, or Velokron, is a missile choju created by Yapool that was from the TV series Ultraman Ace. Verokron was mentioned to be created by a combination of Space Monster and sea coral. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Generation I Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Verokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Verokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Verokron killed two humans known as Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami, who were rescuing people during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Verokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Verokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Verokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bio-weapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Verokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Verokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. At first, Ace had the upper hand, by outmaneuvering the kaiju, shrugging off his missiles, and dodging his hand blast. However the tables were turned, when Verokron attacked Ace with his fire breath. Verokron then used his capture rings to ensnare Ace and weaken him with his finger tip beams. Before Ace could recover, Verokron charged at him, knocking Ace down. While the hero tried to get up, Verokron continued to smack the him down. Verokron then began to stomp the hero into the dirt. Ace's timer began to blink! Verokron roared as it seemed he was about to win the battle. However Ace managed to break free. Ace used his Punch Laser to shoot Verokron in the mouth. After tossing the chouju over head, Ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Verokron in the forehead, ultimately killing the choju. Trivia *Designer: *Suit actor: *Verokron was originally going to attack Hiroshima, but due to the city still being in a sensitive state due to the bombing from World War II, the set was changed to resemble that of Fukuyama City. *Keiji Takamine (actor of Seiji Hokuto) stated that Verokron is his favorite Ultra Kaiju. Generation II In episode 48, another Verokron appeared known as . Yapool later schemed his vengeance on Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace now that Minami had left after countless failure of his plans. He disguised himself as a female dentist and tried to make Hokuto to go insane by placing a spell on his teeth while he was given dental care, causing Verokron II to appear only in front of his eyes everywhere. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Verokron II that are not seen by anyone else, he took action by himself. He was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore, Yapool felt satisfied to unleash the real Verokron II to attacked a city. Now realizing the truth, TAC arrived and fired on the chouju, but to no avail. Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and began to fight Verokron II. Verokron II pulled the first attack by releasing it's fire breath. Ace dodged the fire breath and began to attack Verokron II by twisting his hand and punching him in the face. Velokron II retaliated by firing his missiles, only for ace to dodge them. Verokron II seemed physically weaker than original thus allowing ace to effortlessly pound the chouju into submission with a barrage of punches, kicks and slams. Ace began to taunt the super beast by assuming a sumo wrestler pose. A provoked Verokron II charged forward, only to be knocked down. Velokron II soon rose back to his feet and tore a piece of a nearby building. Then him and ace proceeded to though it back and forth at each other. Eventually Ace threw the building at Verokron II's mouth, causing it to detonate. Verokron II retaliated by releasing a foam that weakened Ace. Verokron II laughed as Ace fell to his knees and had trouble getting back up. Fortunately, the hero overcame the effects of the foam and began to beat the chouju senseless. Ace than tore off Verokron II's snout horns and impaled the chouju's chest with them. Trivia *Suit actor: *Verokron II's roar is a modified Rodan roar. *As opposed to the original Verokron appearance, Verokron II is green instead of black. It no longer possesses any missile placed sockets on its belly, and also possesses a tail whereas the original lacked a tail. Velokron II possessed the ability to enter the dreams of his victims. And last but not least, the red missile carrel on Verokron II covers his whole back while the original only possessed it on his shoulders, head, and lower spine. *The Machless suit was modified into Velokron II's costume. *The suit of Verokron II in Taro was reused for Remodeled Verokron II's appearance. It should also be noted of the suit's deterioration that Verokron II's suit was put through many attractions at the time, hence's the suit's battered appearance. Ultraman Taro Verokron II reappeared in episode 30 of the series Ultraman Taro as , also known as Verokron III. After Reconstructed Bemstar was starting to lose to Ultraman Taro, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his choju, Sabotendar and Verokron II to help it. However, they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Reconstructed Verokron II was destroyed by ZAT's weapons. Trivia *Unlike its first appearance, Remodeled Verokron II has a modified Geronimon roar. *Being a weaker version of his past self, Remodeled Verokron II possesses no weapons of any sort. *Remodeled Verokron II uses the exact same suit as the original Verokron II with no differing features. But the suit still looks different due to being overworked for live stage shows after Ace's broadcast. *Remodeled Verokron II was the first Second Generation monster to be revived. Ultraman Mebius Verokron reappeared in episode 26 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The third and final Choju sent by Yapool to return to Earth, Verokron appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim and Doragory emerged from, first attacking GUYS's Captain Shingo Sakomizu before disappearing. Days later, Verokron reappeared near GUYS's HQ while they were developing a new weapon. GUYS attacked Verokron but with no success. Suddenly, GUYS noticed that Yapool was trying to break through and invade Earth too! Ultraman Mebius appeared to face Verokron while GUYS tried to get rid of Yapool's portal. Verokron put up a good fight, but ultimately Mebius destroyed him with his Mebium Shoot, as GUYS used its new weapon to close the nearly open dimension for good, preventing any more of Yapool's Choju from appearing again. Trivia *This episode was later featured in episode 70 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Flying to Tomorrow! Mebius vs. Verokron!!". Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Verokron reappeared in episode 11 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day, A threatening Verokron appeared attacking the ZAP SPACY. Rei sent his Gomora to do battle against the chouju, but Verokron's size was too much for Gomora to handle with ease and Verokron began to beat down Gomora. However ZAP SPACY interfered by distracting Verokron, allowing Gomora to attack. As it seemed Gomora was gaining the upper hand, a Doragory came onto the scene to assist the other chouju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragory. With the odds now evened, Verokron and Gomora continued their fight. Verokron gained the upper hand by assaulting Gomora with a barrage of missiles. However, ZAP intervened by firing a laser into into the weak spot in Verokron's mouth. This allowed Gomora to gain the upper hand of the fight and destroy Verokron with his Super Oscillatory Wave. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Verokron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with King Joe Black, Nova, Gomess (S), Alien Baltan, and Antlar before being re-captured by Belial. He then teamed up with Doragory, Fire Golza, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Banpira, Eleking, Gan Q, King Pandon, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. When Reimon and Gomora go berserk, Verokron was called back along with the other surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Zero arrived, Verokron teamed up with the remaining monsters to take down Zero. Verokron was the third monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Arstron and King Pandon and followed by Sadola and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *Verokron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in the movie. Ultraman Saga Verokron was created by Imago Hyper Zetton summoning multiple Sphire to battle against Ultraman Saga, but before the fight began the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Leo appeared to help battle the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. Verokron fought with Ace for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Ultraman Ginga S Verokron was "MonsLived" by Alien Guts Vorst along with Doragory, who was Lived by Vorst's clone. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to stop them. Both the Super Beast duo and Victory put up a good fight with each other until Doragory started to bite into Victory, causing him to bleed. Satisfied with this, the two Super beasts teleported away. The two then reappeared and began to rampage through the city. With Shou out of commission, Hikaru Raido transformed into Ultraman Ginga to stop them. After the latter transforming into Ginga Strium, Verokron fired a couple of missiles at him and, despite Ginga dodging them, managed to put him on the ropes. Verokron then noticed the UPG and dodged their fire by duplicating instantly due to Vorst's cloning ability. Despite his injury from earlier, Shou re-transformed into Victory to help Ginga. Verokron then fired his missiles at him but Shepherdon appeared at the last minute, protecting him, and sent him flying with his Victorium Beam. Verokron then duplicated himself and fired his missiles at the defenseless kaiju, the latter then transforming into a Spark Doll. Both Verokron and Doragory were defeated when Ginga fired his Ginga Spark Lance at them and then Victory slashed them with his new Shepherdon Saber. Ultra Fight Victory Verokron, along with Doragory and Vakishim, were summoned by Yapool to deal with Leo and Astra, who were sent by Ultraman King to stop the reviving Space Emperor on Planet Gua. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Victory Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived. Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Verokron tried to attack Ace with his missiles, but the Ultra dodged them and finished off the choju with his Vertical Guillotine. Trivia *The Verokron suit from Ultraman Ginga S was reused for his appearance in this miniseries. Ultraman X Verokron appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and struck Greeza right in the center of his chest, Verokron, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Verokron's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Verokron, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Verokron appears in the Ultraman Orb spinoff series as . Verokron appears alongside Vakishim orbiting around the Planet Kanon, both are infected by the Bezelb's Kugustu. Cosmos try to exorcise the poison but failed. During their attack on Planet Kanon, the War God managed to halt their assault long in hopes of contacting with the Queen Bezelb before Orb and Dyna's interference. As both Ultras fought against the Choju, Verokron survived getting thrown with Orb's energy halo before retreating to Psychi's ship with other Bezelbs. Although only Vakishim and Arstron were shown afterwards, what happened to Verokron is unknown. Trivia *Verokron's final may imply that it either went astray from Psychi's faction or that it did not survive the self destruction of the scientist's ship. Data : Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. * : Verokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Verokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. *Energy Capture Bind Ring: By forming a ring of energy between his hands, Verokron can create a sort of energy rope of ring of energy in his palms and throw it at an enemy. This bind can be used to ensnare his foes and will prevent an opponent from moving for a short period of time, allowing him to attack freely. *Teleportation: Verokron can transport himself via a purple gas and disappear into thin air at will. When he reappears, he does it while engulfed in this strange purple gas. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Verokron is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Verokron launches all missiles to the air and for all of them to rain towards the opponent. * : A tag-team attack with Vakishim. Verokron launches missiles towards the enemy before Vakishim launch its horn missile as a finishing movement. ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Illusion: Verokron can create an illusion of himself. This was not its actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Vorst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. Verokron Fire Stream.gif|Fire Stream Verokron Organic Magnum Cluster Missiles 001.png|Zenmestro Attack Terrible Slash.gif|Terrible Slash Verokron Finger Laser Beams.gif|Finger Laser Beams Verokron Energy Capture Bind Ring.gif|Energy Capture Bind Ring Verokron Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Verokron Interdimensional Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Tagattack543.jpg|Operation: Choju Bombing Verokron Illusion 001.png|Illusion - Generation II= : Verokron II can breathe bubbles fired from his mouth that can weaken his opponents severely. *Missiles: Verokron II can fire missiles from his mouth and chest. *Nasal Lightning: Verokron II can unleash lightnings from his nasal. *Fire Stream: Verokron II can exhale fire streams from his mouth. Verokron II Weakening Bubbles.png|Verokro Liquid Verokron II Missiles.png|Missiles Verokron II Nasal Lightning.png|Nasal Lightning Verokron II Fire Stream.png|Fire Stream - Remodeled= Remodeled Verokron II :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,440 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension :;Powers and Weapons *Travel Ball: Being from another dimension, Remodeled Verokron II is able to travel across dimensions while in a ball. Advanced Verokron Travel Ball.png|Travel Ball }} - Saga= Verokron (Saga Edition) :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Monster Graveyard :;Powers and Weapons * : Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. Saga Verokron Zenmestro Attack.gif|Zenmestro Attack - Kugutsu= Kugutsu Verokron :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,440 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons * : Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. *Space Adaptation: Verokron can float through space without any ill effect. *Anti-Gravity Flight: Possibly as a result from the Kugutsu's influence, Verokron displays the ability to fly by itself instead of travelling via dimensions. *Bezelb Empowerment: According to Psychi, if a living being infected with a Kugutsu won a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration on their body increases. This as well cause the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Arstron infected grew in strength. }} Spark Doll Verokron has a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S. Like all Spark Dolls, it is assumed that Verokron was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel at the conclusion of the Dark Spark War, then somehow landed on Earth, either with Dark Lugiel or as a result of falling into Earth's atmosphere. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Verokron reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that players can unlock in a event called "The Beast of Horror" with a rare chance of getting Verokron. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier Verokron appeared in the short film, Verokron Hunting, that aired before Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!. Verokron Hunting Baltan Battler・Barel, Guts Gunner Garm, and Magma Master Magna hunted this monster in this short film. They were first seen charging at him while dodging Verokron's fire stream and organic cluster missiles. When one of Verokron's missiles headed towards Magna, his metal suddenly glowed and he was surrounded by energy. He caught the missile and threw back at him, only for Verokron to counter it with another missile, but was knocked down by the resulting explosion. When Verokron got back up, he struck with his hand but the trio escaped towards higher ground and then planned a new attack. Barel leaped upwards, created clones, and all of them destroyed the Super Beast's just fired missiles with their Cyclone Saucers while Garm fired at them with his Energy Rifles to protect Magna. Magna's body suddenly glows with power and leaps towards Verokron. He catches a missile Verokron and fired and threw at him. The missile went inside of Verokron via his mouth and it caused a chain reaction that resulted in Verokron blowing itself and the planet they were on as well. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Velokron appeared at the very end alongside Red King, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Eleking, Neronga, King Joe, Gandar, and Super Earth Gomora and about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. ja:ベロクロン id:Verokron Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Saga Category:First Kaiju